Collectables
Collection Sets Collectables are a sort of "glory award" / "achievement award" that wranglers can show off. Each collectable belongs to a specific collection set and vary in rarity. Some collection sets are required in order to advance and move on to other Islands. You can view all the possible Collection sets here. UPDATE MARCH 19th (2011): Released first Roperian collections and rewards for all collection sets. Special Collection Sets are typically seasonal limited time release sets. Trade up or down The F.W. Historical Society now allow the exchange of collectables! Collectable pieces can be traded up or down within each collectable set if you have been unable to find one. At the bottom of each collectable you will find option to trade / exchange a collectable piece. If you have one or more of a collectable, each one can be exchanged for two of the next lower collectable. In the following example have the option to trade one #2 down for two of #1 collectable pieces. Collectable #2 of 5 - You have 6! Send one to a friend? · Trade five for ↓ (1) Patch Kit? · Trade one for ↑ (2) Oar? · If you have five or more of a collectable piece, each five can traded up for one piece higher. Using the above example, can see that can trade five #2 pieces up for one #3 piece. Also as can be seen, have the option to send / gift one to a friend. Each wrangler however can only receive one specific collectable piece within 24 hours. So multiple people attempting to send more in a 24 hour period will not be able too and will have to wait until after the next day. This is especially helpful for those limited Special Collection sets once they have finished and collecatble pieces can no longer be obtained. Many players are helpful in generous if one goes to the forums seeking a specific collectable piece. Farovian Sets Flying Penguin (San Digloo) The Flying Penguin is found in Icelantica. Be ready when this predator comes in to steal your gold and points. Rewards: (2) Large Ice Cubes & (7) Deckhand Vouchers Rabid Raccoon (Lake Freezberg) The Rabid Raccoon items can be found in the advanced stages of Icelantica when the coon goes out on the prowl. Rewards: (2) Glow Worms & (7) Red Sharks Polar Bear (Snowpeak River) The Polar Bear's secret treasures can only be found in the Snowpeak River area. Rewards: (1) Liquid Gold & (2) Jugs of Rum (Note: The above three animal sets can be turned in multiple times and for multiple rewards. The below sets are only one time rewards and (with the exception of The Lucidia Preserve sets, which must be turned in twice), the items will stop dropping once you complete them. The only way to earn more is through trading. The 10 yr storm set is optional. Ten Year Storm (Eye of the Storm) Shipwrecked treasure and artifacts from the Ten Year Storm! Take home a piece of Farovian history! You have a chance of acquiring an item when you fish in Eye of the Storm and get washed away. Rewards: (5) Fire Extinguisher - This is a one time reward. Viking (SS Whiskey) The Viking treasures can be found aboard the SS Whiskey. Wranglers will unlock a spear gun add-on upon handing in this treasure set. You can purchase collectables in this set from the Ancient Mariner, as completing this set is connected to purchasing the Spear Gun addon that takes you to level 25! Rewards: The unlock of the Slinger Spot, Torpedo Torch and Electrolyte addons. Sea Spirits (SS Whiskey) Ancient bottles of spirits lie within the SS Whiskey. Search the sunken ship for this collection set. You can also purchase collectables in this set from the Ancient Mariner, as completing this set is connected to purchasing the Spear Gun addon that takes you to level 40! Rewards: The unlock of the Sling Breather, Torp Breather and E-breather addons. Sigs Sunken Research (SS Minefield) Sir Sigfried lost most of his original research material when his first sub-lab hit a mine in a far away location. He's been looking for someone to help him find his lost research, but hasn't been able to find a wrangle with the correct skills and expertise. Upon unlocking the Parasitic Mask (Chapter #9) of Story of Shipwreck Explorer, you will get a chance at a collectable when you fish in SS Minefield NOTE: Cannot trade collectables in this set up or down or to friends. Also you can only collect one of each type of treasure at a time, and won't be able to re-collect after handing in the set. Rewards: The unlock of the Sling Shot Sonar, Target Tracker and EMF Scanner addons. Old Litter (Guardians Gate) Old litter found around the Guardians Gate entrance. Note these can only be found when the ecosystem is balanced. Rewards: A Cleaned Up Guardians Gate! (20) Free Love Chum - This is a one time reward. Guardian Stone (Guardians Gate) Magical stones that may give back power to the Guardians of the Gate. Note these can only be found when the ecosystem is balanced. Rewards: A Restored Guardian Gate! (20) Free Love Chum - This is a one time reward. Corrupted Coral (Coral Lobby) Rewards: A Magical Coral Antidote. This must be turned in twice, after which you won't be able to collect anymore except through trading. It removes the Body Suit Health % so you won't need to use serum when your low on health. The Guardian Grabber pole level for the required fish ranges from level 25 to level 34. Awesome Armor (Coral Lobby) Rewards: Rewards: The Armored Mersuit 3000. Armor is necessary to advance through the treacherous conditions of Coral Lobby! Arm up ASAP! The Danger Destroyer pole levels required to catch fish in this collection range from 37 to 50. Lost Weapons (Heart Land) Rewards: Rewards: A Vaccine for the Heart Coral & More (Must be turned in TWICE!) Several weapons have been left behind at the Heart Land. Wranglers must find them and return to the armory! Brave Bones (Heart Land) Rewards: Rewards: A Vaccine for the Heart Coral & More (MUST BE TURNED IN TWICE!) Many brave mer-people have attempted the mission of saving Lucidia! Collect their remains for the King! Roperian Sets Roperian Crapole Rewards: (3) Acid Eyes & (1) Bird Seed Roperian Floral Rewards: (3) Rodent Trap & (1) Air Freshener Seinborough Lightning Rewards: (3) Horse Tamer & (1) Sword Serum Seinborough Revelation Rewards: (3) Sword Serum & (1) Seduction Serum Redwood Coal Rewards: (3) Poo Goo & (1) Peanut Poison Outback Reward: (1) Roperian River Permit Mosquito Warrior The Mosquito Warrior collection set is made up of 5 collectables found in Mosquito Run. Wranglers will need to retrieve these items by interacting with the Mosquito Warrior! Reward: Access to Cadaver Expanse & (4) Liquid Light & (4) Caffeine Pills Chief of Cadaver The Chief of Cadaver collection set is made up of 5 collectables found in Cadaver Expanse. Wranglers will need to retrieve these items by interacting with the Cadaver Warrior! Reward: Access to Sepulcro del Sol & (2) Skin Cream & (1) Caffeine Pills Sol Queen The Sol Queen collection set is made up of 5 collectables found in Sepulcro del Sol. Wranglers will need to retrieve these items by interacting with the Sol Queen! Reward: (1) Liquid Gold & (6) Large Ice Cubes Bandito The Bandito collection set is made up of 5 collectables found in Coral Corral. Wranglers will need to retrieve these items by interacting with the Bandito! Reward: Access to Amadahy Plains (1) Skin Cream & (1) Sharpening Oil Native Warrior The Native Warrior collection set is made up of 5 collectables found in Amadahy Plains. Wranglers will need to retrieve these items by interacting with the Warrior! Reward: Access to Deadwater Saloon & (1) Liquid Light & (1) Smore Sauce Saloon Girl The Saloon Girl collection set is made up of 5 collectables found in Deadwater Saloon. Wranglers will need to retrieve these items by interacting with the Saloon Girl! Reward: (1) Liquid Gold & (11) Deckhand Vouchers Homeless Villain Hank, the homeless villain of Jettison Jetty, never left the factory after it shut down. He's often spotted rambling about magical jelly beans and robbing innocent wranglers of silver for his once-promised retirement. Reward: Access to Castout Creek, & (1) Horse Tamer & (1) Smore Sauce Mad Patient Marie, known as the Mad Patient, lives in the Castout Creek Mental Hospital. Wranglers need to collect items from her, but beware, Marie can be difficult to deal with! Reward: Access to Burnout Bay & (1) Sharpening Oil & (2) Acid Eyes Escaped Prisoner Only one prisoner, known as "DirtBag", has successfully escaped from the Burnout Bay Prison. DBag may be terrifying, but wranglers will need to collect items from him in order to survive the treacherous prison conditions. (Click the link above for more about DirtBag, images for this set, and a link to the collection set!) Reward: (1) Liquid Gold & (11) Deckhand Vouchers Trimmed Tragedy Collect Tragedy Reef garbage using the Trash Trimmer. After handing in this set, you no longer have to Trim Trash in Tragedy Reef. Reward: (1) Bounty Hunter License Garbage Cleanup Collect Plastic Island garbage using the Garbage Sweeper. After handing in this set, you no longer have to Trim Trash in Plastic Island. Reward: (1) Bounty Hunter License Rainbow Rescue Follow the rainbow with these splendid Roperian delights. Reward: (100) UV SunsCream & (5) Deckhand Voucher & (1) Large Ice Cube. Special Collection Sets Special Collection Sets are typically seasonal limited time release sets. In which this means those collectables can no longer be obtained, except through player trading afterwards. However, several of those older Special Collection Sets are re-released in following years once in awhile. Also collectable pieces if you have more then one, can be traded up or down. However, game developer Joe has stated several times in regards to Special Collection sets specifically, that your luck decreases with each collectable piece that you haveForum Post #20. So it is strongly recommended to trade up or down as soon as you are able, to increase your luck so as to be able to find more of that piece. Especially if you are trying to trade up for more then one specific collectable piece. This means if trying to exchange for higher up pieces you do not have, as soon as you get five of one piece, it is recommended to trade up those five which will increase your chances of getting more of that piece again. Happy Halloween (2013) The Happy Halloween Collection set can be found scattered around the SS Graveyard and Waterport during the 2013 Halloween season. Wranglers will be rewarded 31 FLC upon turning in the set! Also see about luck decreasing with each collectable piece tipForum Post #20. Rewards: * (31) Free Love Chum and (31) Red Sharks This is a one-time reward for Happy Halloween events prior to 2019 * (31) Free Love Chum and (2) Red Sharks This is a one-time reward for Happy Halloween event as of October 2019 * (2) Red Sharks for each additional set turned in. (Note: Reward was changed as of Oct 2019.) *Note: Can only be acquired by player trading or when the Happy Halloween event is running. 12 Days of December (2013) Happy Holidays! From December 14 through December 25, Fish Wrangler will be releasing a new collectable each day across Farovia and Roperia. Hand over the entire set after the 12 days and you'll be rewarded with FLC! Also see about luck decreasing with each collectable piece tipForum Post #20. Rewards: * (100) Free Love Chum - This is a one time reward & (6) Digloo Brew for events prior to 2019 * (120) Free Love Chum - This is a one time reward & (12) Digloo Brew for event as of December 2019 * (12) Digloo Brew for each additional set turned in. (Note: Reward was changed as of Dec 2019.) Note: In the 2019 re-release, all decorations are available for the time period. After which, these decorations are no longer obtainable, except by player trading. Also the FLC reward is one time ONLY (you can't get these in 2019 if you already turned in the collection back in 2013) however turning this set in more than once still results in receiving rewards of the Digloo Brew. Easter Eggs (2014) Collect the hidden Easter Eggs that are scattered across Farovia and Roperia during Easter weekend 2014. Also see about luck decreasing with each collectable piece tipForum Post #20. Rewards: (15) Free Love Chum & (10) Red Shark & (5) Deckhand Voucher Farovian Fireworks (2014) Head to various islands in Farovia to catch the greatest firework display ever seen! Happy July! Also see about luck decreasing with each collectable piece tipForum Post #20. Rewards: (100) Free Love Chum Roperian Resolutions Collection Set (2014) Collect the 5 most popular resolutions that are circulating the island of Roperia! Also see about luck decreasing with each collectable piece tipForum Post #20. Rewards: (115) Free Love Chum - This is a one time reward. 12 Ornaments (Dec 2016) Collect 12 different ornaments from fish across many levels to get a glorious reward! Also see about luck decreasing with each collectable piece tipForum Post #20. Rewards: * (120) Free Love Chum - This is a one time reward & (6) Digloo Brew for events prior to 2019 * (120) Free Love Chum - This is a one time reward & (12) Deckhand Vouchers for event as of December 2019 * (12) Deckhand Vouchers for each additional set turned in. (Note: Reward was changed as of Dec 2019.) Note: In the 2019 re-release, all ornaments available for the time period. After which, these ornaments are no longer obtainable, except by player trading. Also the FLC reward is one time ONLY (you can't get these in 2019 if you already turned in the collection back in 2016) however turning this set in more than once still results in receiving rewards of the Deckhand Vouchers. References Category:Resources